Statistics demonstrates that 90% of all smokers cement their smoking addiction by the age of 19, and 60% are hooked by age 16 (9). Since tobacco use is a precursor of other substance use (3,7), tobacco cessation interventions may prove to impact other serious issues affecting today's adolescents. Animation combined with video can be a powerful medium because of its ability to hold the attention of young people. Currently school districts are requesting cessation services. At present, no audio-visual materials exist to help young people to quit smoking. Designed to enhance and complement such programs as the American Lung Associations "Tobacco-Free Teens" six week program, this proposed Smoking Cessation Kiosk is a three (3) component smoking prevention program. Information about smoking, ways of resisting smoking pressures, and decisions making and commitment for non-smoking will be included. The high degree of interactivity of the educational materials will encourage youths to use the Smoking Cessation Kiosk. Educational software and interactive video material will be developed for the Mackintosh and IBM computer platforms. Medical Works will be working with Dr. Johnson at USC. The American Lung Association, Klein Bottle Youth Programs, Proud House and the Santa Barbara School District in the development and beta- test of this Smoking Cessation Kiosk.